I'm Always There
by Crescenta
Summary: Jade starts a new Journey to become a top coordinator. She gets stuck in a forest and is being chased by an angry Kangaskhan then some Beedril. The worst part is, she leaves all her Pokemon in the Pokemon Center. She meets an old friend that made her...


This story is about um, uh, Jade and *cough* Zack…. I know, I'm a Saviourshipper (ZackXDawn) but I like ZackXJade too. I still am a Saviourshipper, but I'm also a… a Battleshipper. You think the shipping name is okay? Well, hope the story is nice.

Summary: Jade starts a new Journey to become a top coordinator. She gets stuck in a forest and is being chased by an angry Kangaskhan then some Beedril. The worst part is, she leaves all her Pokemon in the Pokemon Center. She meets an old friend that made her find, somewhat, true love.

~*~

Jade's POV

I was having a stroll in the forest after I left my Pokemon in the Pokemon Center. I looked around seeing all the Pokémon dance and play. I giggled as I remember doing that with my Pokémon. As I walked I heard a cry. I ran to where I heard it and saw a baby Kangaskhan. I walked over to it.

"Hey there little guy, are you lost?" I said holding it in my arms. As I tried to make it stop crying, I felt a large stomp on the ground. I turned around slowly and saw a giant Kangaskhan. I put the baby down and it ran behind its mom.

"I'm just going to go now" I said slowly backing away. The Kangaskhan shot a Hyper Beam at me. I quickly, but barely, dodged it.

"I mean no harm Kangaskhan!" I tried to say, but the Kangaskhan just hit another Hyper Beam at me.

"I think I need some help" I said trying to grab Gallade's Pokeball… wait! I left my Pokeballs at the Pokemon Center! Curse you Authoress!!! But I had no time to argue with her right now. I had nothing else to do but one thing, Run.

I started running and running. And luckily, the Kangaskhan stopped chasing me. I stopped and sighed a sigh of relief. Just when things can't get any worse, I was in a middle of a bunch of Kakuna! I thought of what my brother told me about Kakuna. He said that if you disturb them in their sleep, a bunch of Beedril will come after you. Then I found myself running again.

"When will this nightmare end?!" I yelled at the sky "In about a few seconds" I heard the Authoress say. What does she mean by that? I tripped on the ground and the Beedril were coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

"Natu! Use confusion now!" I heard an all too familiar voice. I saw all the Beedril get hit by their own attacks and they all flew away. I got hit by one badly by the arm when the attacks collided. I was too near to the Beedril.

"Hey Jade, are you okay?" I heard the guy say. I turned around, and there I saw him, Zack.

"Zack!" I said hugging him; his Natu flew on my head, apparently not pecking me.

"Good to see you too Jade!" He said as I stopped hugging him. He noticed my injured arm and held my hand. I blushed not knowing why.

"We need to heal your arm. It's badly hurt." He said to me. As we stood up, I took one step and immediately fell down. My foot was aching with pain.

"Jade! Are you okay?" He asked as he helps me get up.

"I'm fine, I think" I said, before I could say anything, I found myself being carried by Zack bridal style.

"Za-Zack, what are you doing?!" I asked him blushing a little.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying you back to the Pokemon Center. Maybe Nurse Joy can heal you a little" He said giving me a smile I looked away trying to hide my blush.

After a few minutes, we were back at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy healed me and she said I can walk and run without pain. After that, me and Zack stood outside the Pokemon Center, it was almost sundown.

"Where are you going now?" I asked

"I'm still going to complete my Journey." He said with a grin

"But, what if I don't see you again…" I asked again looking down

"Of course we'll see each other again!" he said lifting my chin up so our eyes would make contact.

"And remember, I'm always there, I promise" he said as he walked away. Pika was on my shoulder again and Riolu was in Nurse Joy's hands. Before I could any clearer, I began running towards him.

"Zack! Wait!" I yelled as I ran. He turned around and I gave him a little peck on the cheek. After that I began running back to Nurse Joy. Pikas looked back and saw him and Natu smile and walk away. From then on, I knew he was the one.

But I didn't realize, that all that love and happiness, would soon disappear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's finish! Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!!!


End file.
